


I Only Have Eyes for You [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Series: Stephen King Jukebox [3]
Category: 11.22.63 (TV), 11/22/63 - Stephen King
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gift Work, I am beyond obsessed with Sarah Gadon's face and it shows, Minor Violence, Romance, Song: I Only Have Eyes for You (The Flamingos), Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, because I couldn't bear to put in the major violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: My love must be a kind of blind love / I can't see anyone but you.
Relationships: Sadie Dunhill/Jake Epping
Series: Stephen King Jukebox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891726
Kudos: 2





	I Only Have Eyes for You [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periru3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Derry Jukebox [Fanvid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021749) by [Tafadhali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali). 



Crossposted on [Tumblr](https://tafadhali.tumblr.com/post/627341741118341120/i-only-have-eyes-for-you-a-jakesadie-vid-my)

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a shorter segment in a jukebox vid I made for my sister's birthday, but I love this pairing and this song so much that I felt like the vid deserved better than being sandwiched between crackvids about _Dreamcatcher_ and _The Tommyknockers_ (truly, who deserves that?). This is a full-length vid that lays out the narrative threads of the story a bit more clearly and also gives me a lot more time to show Sadie and Jake looking at each other. Nobody looks like Sarah Gadon. (In either sense of the word.)


End file.
